


Snuggry

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggry adj:<br/>When someone craves affection or non sexual physical contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggry

**Author's Note:**

> There was a contest on this video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQs7Kzs6KTw (warning, it's called Sexplanations and talks about, you guessed it, sex) The contest was to come up with a word that would work like the word horny, but in a non-sexual purely affection way. And I just had to write about it. I don't think Snuggry was the winner, but it was the word I liked best. It's a combination of Snuggle and Hungry.
> 
> I just spent 20 minutes writing this and it hasn't been proof read, I'll do that later.  
> Edit: okay editing done, I changed a few things to make it read better too.

Dirk was sprawled out across the couch, somewhere between reality and dreamland. Vaguely aware of his surrounding, but not lucid enough to discern anything in particular. His mind’s balance started to tip in favor of dreamland as visions of Jake’s arms around him and soft kisses filled his consciousness. Only to be abruptly pulled out of it by several pieces of gun sliding off the table and onto the hard wood floor, loudly. Jake was cleaning his guns again, part of his weekly routine. Now Dirk was unfortunately awake and snuggry as hell. He needed that skin to skin contact.

Getting up and walking over to Jake’s desk, the adventure boy’s back turned to him, he laced his arms around the small shoulders, burying his head in the page’s neck. “What’s this Dirk?” Jake was a little surprised by the sudden display of affection.

“I’m snuggry.”

Jake snorted “You’re what?”

“Snuggry, I need snuggles and I need them now.”

Jake turned in his chair, forcing Dirk to let go as green eyes focused on him. “What exactly is snuggry?”

“Snuggle hungry dude. Come on, come snuggle with me.”

Jake let out a chuckle. “I never thought I would ever hear the great, cool, manly, Dirk Strider ever use such a cutesy word.”

“Okay, forget it.” Dirk desperately trying to suppress the embarrassment that threatened to show on his cheeks. He completely forgot his cool kid façade in his quest for affection. He’d rather just go hug a pillow and fall asleep again, maybe he can reclaim the nice dream. It’s much better than Jake laughing.

He started to walk away, but Jake quickly caught him, arms around Dirk’s abdomen and he hugged him close and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. I was just surprised, let’s go cuddle, hmm?” Dirk relaxed and melted into the hug. The contact already doing it's much needed magic.

“Yeah.”

They turned on the TV in their bedroom, propped themselves up on pillows, arms around each other. Dirk let out a contented sigh, body tingling from head to toe with a pleasant hum of love. He always thoroughly enjoyed moments like this. Jake’s thumb gently stroking his arm, as the other hand massaged his scalp and played with his hair while his head rested on the page’s shoulder (one of the few exceptions to Dirk’s no hair touching rule). He felt at peace; no, better than at peace. He felt completely connected to Jake. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling covering every inch of him and it was the best feeling ever. He looked over and gently kissed his boyfriend. A pleased and slightly amused smile decorating that goofy face that he loved. He tenderly grasped that hand that had been rubbing his arm and brought the palm to his lips, kissing from the center of it down to that crease in the elbow and back up, before bring in to his cheek and leaning into its embrace.

“My, I don’t think I’ve ever experienced you as quite this affectionate.”

Dirk tensed for a moment, so caught up in the pleasant feelings he didn’t realize he had let so much of his natural self show. Truth was, he wasn’t always this into physical contact, of any kind. Growing up alone made even a handshake feel invasive. He had wanted physical affection sure, he even built a program into Sawtooth that made the robot pet his hair and rub his back until he fell asleep. But with an actually human everything was so much more intense. He couldn’t handle it at first. Little by little Jake would take things a step further, a high five, a pat on the back, a hug. And as Dirk became more comfortable with the contact, he craved it more. He suddenly felt a thirst for it, but hadn’t been sure how to handle it. In a way he was thankful that he had been too groggy to really plan how to approach Jake; because it wouldn’t have ended the way it was right now. And this just felt so right. That didn’t change the fact that this was still a foreign interaction for him though. And if he stopped to think about, he couldn’t help but feel vulnerable and nervous.

Jake had felt him tense and was quick to reassure him “I like it! I really do. I was just thinking how cute you could be and it was just an observation.” The adventurer’s possessive arms held his prince there. Not wanting him to run from the session because of Jake's big mouth. Dirk was always too caught up in image. He needed to get lost in feeling now and again. One hand rubbing the blonde's back as he kissed the top of his prince's head. And Dirk relaxed, turning into putty, his eyes drifting closed as he relished the closeness, while Avatar continued to play in the background.


End file.
